Episode 3430 (28th August 1992)
Plot Reg returns from Spain and the McDonalds from Ireland. Betty realises that she's going to have to leave the Rovers when the Gilroys leave. Curly tells Kimberley that she rouses him sexually. Reg is stunned to hear Curly is engaged and he tells him that he's making a mistake. Vicky returns to school without seeing Steve, resigned to the fact that she'll never see him again. Andy returns from Europe. He gets his exam results: 'B's in English and Computer Studies and a 'C' in Maths. The McDonalds celebrate. Reg tells Curly that Kimberley might be acting as a spy for rival store Krazy Kuts. Paula gets two 'A's and a 'B' in her exams. Sally tells Gail that Nicky took the money. Gail tells her that she needs her support and agrees to try to treat Sally better in future. Brenda Taylor tells Curly the wedding will have to be postponed as Randolph has a hernia and is waiting for an operation. She plans a spring wedding. Curly agrees but says he'll take Kimberley on holiday as he is eager to go to bed with her. Brenda is forced to give Kimberley her engagement ring back. Andy tells Paula that he wants them to share a flat when they go to Sheffield. Bet tells Alec that she doesn't want to leave the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King Guest cast *Mr Parker - Clifford Milner *Brenda Taylor - Marlene Sidaway *Randolph Taylor - John Jardine *Paula Maxwell - Judy Brooke *Susie Johnson - Claire Quigley (Credited as "Susie Johnston") Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Randolph and Brenda Taylor's house - Living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Will Curly be thwarted in his attempt to taste forbidden fruit again? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,740,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 5th December 2003 was cut for timing reasons, omitting an entire Rovers scene of 1'08" length in Part Two, in which the McDonalds celebrate Andy's A-level results and Bet Gilroy informs Liz that she and Alec are leaving. The ITV3 repeat on 6th June 2019 contained the same edit. Paula Maxwell and Susie Johnson do not appear elsewhere in the episode. Category:1992 episodes